


"Du magst sie"

by MJ_03



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_03/pseuds/MJ_03
Summary: Karin hat eine Unterhaltung mit Henni, die zu ein oder zwei Erkenntnissen führt.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	"Du magst sie"

Karin saß ihrer ehemaligen Partnerin Henni gegenüber, in irgendeinem Hipster-Schuppen mitten in Dresden, den Henni als geeigneten Treffpunkt ausgewählt hatte. Karin selbst zweifelte irgendwie an dem Konzept des Ladens, ihr wäre ein klassisches Café lieber gewesen, als das hier, wo sie die Hälfte der Speisen auf der Karte nicht einordnen konnte. Sie hatte sich schließlich wie Henni für einen Couscous-Salat entschieden, weil das am ungefährlichsten klang. Auf den Smoothie, den ihr Gegenüber begeistert trank, hatte sie jedoch dankend verzichtet. Mineralwasser war ihr definitiv lieber als ein grünes Getränk mit undefinierbaren Zutaten. Karin hörte Henni zu, wie diese über ihren neuen Freund berichtete, mit dem sie sehr glücklich war und davon erzählte, wie sehr ihr das Studium doch gefiel. Karin musste zugeben, dass soziale Arbeit wohl genau das Richtige für Henni war und diese ihr neues Leben abseits der Dresdner Mordkommission genoss.   
„Und was gibt es bei dir so Neues?“ stellte Henni schließlich die Frage, nachdem sie mit ihrem Bericht geendet hatte. Karin begann also zu erzählen. Sie berichtete, wie gut die Zusammenarbeit mit Leo inzwischen klappte, dass sie sich ohne Worte verstanden und Leo eine tolle, absolut verlässliche Partnerin war.   
„Seit einiger Zeit verbringen wir auch echt viel Zeit außerhalb der Arbeit miteinander“ beendete Karin die Erzählung über ihre momentane Lebenssituation. Henni hatte ihr aufmerksam und schweigend zugehört, das hätte Karin schon eine Warnung sein sollen, immerhin stellte Henni sonst gern Zwischenfragen oder warf Kommentare ein. Jetzt sah Henni Karin nachdenklich an.   
„Du magst sie” stellte Henni grinsend fest. Karin sah sie verwirrt an.   
„Natürlich mag ich sie, sie ist meine Partnerin” sagte sie. Henni warf Karin einen belustigten Blick zu.   
„Ja, nee, das ist so nicht das, was ich meine. Ich meine, du magst sie, wie in du stehst auf sie” erklärte Henni und grinste schon wieder. Karin starrte sie erschrocken an.   
„Blödsinn” sagte sie, aber ihre ehemalige Partnerin sah sie nur vielsagend an.   
„So wie du von ihr sprichst, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass dein Mögen über kollegiale Freundschaft hinausgeht” meinte die Blonde und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Smoothie. Karin versuchte derweil Sinn aus Hennis Worten zu machen. Sie konnte doch unmöglich Gefühle für Leo haben, oder? Wenn sie verliebt wäre, dann würde sie das doch bestimmt wissen, immerhin war sie schon öfter verliebt gewesen. Hatte sie vielleicht vergessen, wie sich das anfühlte? Karin verbrachte gern Zeit mit Leo, das war eine Tatsache, die sich nicht leugnen ließ. Sie genoss es, abends was mit Leo trinken zu gehen und morgens mit ihr joggen zu gehen, sie brachte Leo gern guten Kaffee mit in die Arbeit und fand es irgendwie schön , dass sie sich zum Abschied inzwischen umarmten. Auch fand sie Leos blaue Augen faszinierend hübsch, aber war sie deshalb gleich verliebt? Grübelnd starrte Karin in ihr Mineralwasser, fand dort aber keine Antwort.   
„Na, endlich realisiert?” unterbrach Henni Karins verwirrende Gedanken. Karin sagte nichts, sondern warf Henni einen nicht besonders freundlichen Blick zu. Wenn es nach Karin ging, gab es nichts zu realisieren, aber eine leise Stimme aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein fand trotzdem, dass Hennis Worte irgendwie Sinn ergaben. Jetzt, wo es ausgesprochen war, konnte Karin es nicht mehr vergessen oder verdrängen.   
„Ist doch nicht schlimm, mach nicht so ein Gesicht” sagte Henni und versuchte es mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln. Karin erwiderte es schwach.   
„Du hast gut reden, ich hab dir nicht gerade vollkommen absurde Dinge erzählt, die aber auf irgendeine Weise auch Sinn ergeben” murmelte sie.  
“Also gibst du zu, dass ich vielleicht Recht haben könnte? “ fragte Henni nach und ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Karin zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie von alldem halten sollte und fühlte sich überfallen. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, wie ihr sowas Wichtiges entgehen hatte können.   
„Vielleicht” gab Karin zu und seufzte.   
„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?” wollte sie leicht verzweifelt wissen. Henni schien die ganze Situation noch immer lustig zu finden.   
„Na, prinzipiell hast du zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, du versuchst sie dir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Zweitens, du gehst mit ihr aus, aber so richtig und nicht nur auf ‘n Feierabendbier unter Kolleginnen” fasste Henni Karins Möglichkeiten zusammen.   
„Klingt beides nicht so super” meinte Karin.  
„Wieso das? Ich persönlich finde Möglichkeit zwei ja super” sagte Henni. Karin seufzte erneut. Mit Leo auszugehen klang ja ganz schön, das musste sie zugeben, aber sie konnte Leo ja schlecht einfach nach einem Date fragen.   
„Wann warst du zuletzt mit wem aus?“ fragte Henni. Während sie auf Karins Antwort wartete, nahm sie einen Bissen von ihrem Couscous-Salat. Karin musste zugeben, dass das eine ganze Weile her war.   
„2018 ca.“ antwortete sie nicht besonders stolz und aß ebenfalls an ihrem Salat weiter.   
„Das dachte ich mir, also wird es Zeit, du hast es verdient“ sagte Henni.   
„Ich weiß ja nicht“ murmelte Karin zweifelnd. Für Henni klang das alles so einfach, aber sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall die Freundschaft mit Leo kaputt machen, indem sie auf blöde Gefühle, die sie vielleicht hatte – oder auch nicht – hörte, Gefühle, die Leo höchstwahrscheinlich nicht erwiderte.   
„Ich bezweifle außerdem, dass Leo das auch möchte“ versuchte Karin ihre Bedenken zu äußern. Henni zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Das weißt du erst, wenn du sie fragst“ meinte sie. Karin beneidete ihre blonde Freundin um deren Selbstvertrauen. Normalerweise stellte sie sich auch nicht so unsicher an, aber immerhin ging es hier um Leo und nicht um irgendeinen Kerl, den sie notfalls nie wieder sehen würde. Karin wollte noch etwas sagen, aber in dem Moment klingelte ihr Handy. Sie warf einen Blick aufs Display und konnte nicht andres als erfreut zu reagieren. Es war Leo. Vermutlich rief sie wegen der Arbeit an, aber das störte Karin nicht.   
„Hey“ sagte sie, als sie abhob.   
„Hey. Ich will dich nicht stören, ich weiß ja, dass du gerade was vorhast, aber wir haben einen Fall“ erwiderte Leo mit entschuldigendem Ton.   
„Du störst nicht“ versicherte Karin schnell und ignorierte den vielsagenden Blick, den Henni ihr schon wieder zuwarf.   
„Wenn du mir die Adresse textest, hol‘ ich dich ab“ bot Leo an und Karin nahm das Angebot dankend an. Sie verabschiedete sich von Leo und tippte ihr schnell die Adresse des Hipster-Lokals ab.   
„Sag nichts“ sagte sie dann an Henni gewandt. Diese grinste.   
„Musst du los?“ fragte sie und Karin bestätigte das.   
„Du weißt ja, die Arbeit geht uns nie aus“ seufzte Karin. Sie fand es ein bisschen schade, dass das Treffen mit ihrer ehemaligen Kollegin so kurz ausgefallen war, aber freute sich auch darauf, Leo zu sehen. Kopfschüttelnd fragte sich Karin, warum sie erst Hennis Hilfe gebraucht hatte, um drauf zu kommen, dass sie Leo definitiv lieber mochte, als es für eine Kollegin normal war.   
„Danke jedenfalls“ sagte Karin. Henni lächelte ihr zu.   
„Schön, dass ich helfen konnte“ meinte sie. Die beiden tranken aus und bezahlten ihr vorzeitig beendetes Mittagessen. Dann warteten sie vor dem Lokal darauf, dass Leo Karin abholen würde.   
„Du meldest dich, wann du nächsten Monat Zeit hast?“ fragte Karin gerade, als Leo den Wagen neben ihnen anhielt. Sofort wanderte ihr Blick zu ihrer Partnerin und sie lächelte ihr zu. Leo erwiderte das Lächeln und stieg aus.   
„Hey“ sagte sie.   
„Hey“ erwiderte Karin und die beiden sahen sich einige Momente lang an, bis sie Henni unterbrach.   
„Hi, Henni Sieland“ sagte sie und streckte Leo ihre rechte Hand entgegen. Diese ergriff sie.   
„Leonie Winkler“ erwiderte sie. Dann wandte sich Leo wieder Karin zu.   
„Können wir los?“ wollte sie wissen und Karin nickte.   
„Tschüss, Henni, sorry nochmal, dass es so kurz war, aber du meldest dich, ja?“ sagte sie und Henni nickte. Dann grinste sie noch einmal breit.   
„Definitiv zweitens“ rief sie Karin zu, als sie schon beim Weggehen war. Karin sah ihr ein bisschen zweifelnd hinterher und stieg zu Leo ins Auto.   
„Was hat sie denn gemeint?“ wollte Leo wissen, aber Karin konnte ihr keine Antwort geben, also zuckte sie mit den Schultern.   
„Danke fürs Abholen“ sagte sie stattdessen.   
„Gern. Wusste gar nicht, dass du gern in solche Lokale gehst“ meinte Leo mit einem verschmitztem Lächeln. Karin lachte leise.   
„Das war nicht meine Idee“ sagte sie.   
„Dann bleiben wir also bei unserer Bar, später mein‘ ich?“ fragte Leo nach und Karin spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller klopfte, als sie hörte, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Leo das gesagt hatte.   
„Natürlich. Ich freu mich schon auf später“ bestätigte sie und hatte die vage Hoffnung, dass es Leo ebenfalls so ging.


End file.
